Resistance
by dancingonthestars
Summary: Light Yagami discovers his feelings for the world's greatest detective, and has to avoid him the time-being. When he can't hold them in, he confesses.
1. Chapter 1

Light sat placidly in his chair, stealing a few glances of L from the corner of his eye. Just recently had he discovered, to his dismay, his genuine emotions for the older detective; and being bound to him twenty-four seven didn't give light to his mood (no pun intended).

The brunette fidgeted in his seat, his fingers twisting the fabric of his shirt. "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Raito-kun? What is it he need assistance for, or perhaps he uncovered some interesting discoveries on the Kira case?" the black-haired male turned his unnerving gaze to the younger, his swivel chair making a swift turn.

"No, no. May I ask your opinion on something?" Light responded, softly; hoping his voice didn't waver, reckoning how nervous he was becoming.

"Yes, Raito-kun. Although he might observe that my opinion has a seventy-eight point three percent chance of satisfying him; go ahead and ask if you require to."

The once serene boy, inhaled deeply, flooding his lungs with oxygen; before averting his honey-tinted optics to the detective beside him. "What do think about love?" a faint blush scribbled across his cheeks.

L appeared slightly surprised at the uncharacteristic question, but resolved to answer, anyway. His forefinger and thumb elevated the small spoon, the silver glittering and reflecting the faint flicker of blue from the multiple computer screens, and ate, no more like devoured, a bite of strawberry cheesecake before pressing his fifth digit against his lips, determining his reply carefully. "I suppose that all relies on the individual and their personality. Love can be marvelous, and has the grand knowledge to mend injured hearts; love isn't suited for all, and in that category I consider myself to be in. Why would Raito-kun ask? Trouble with Amane-chan?" He finished his short speech; Light was near to interject and maybe add the detail of someone that he came across would be right for him. But before he could disrupt, the blond monster in her flowery gothic Lolita; came prancing through the building doors, and draped her arms around the annoyed brunette. "LIGHT! MISA-MISA HAS A BREAK! Please, please, please can Light take her on a date now?" she wined, her glass-shattering screech reaching both boy's ears; causing them to immediately cover their ears in pure vexation. Light visibly winced and L just muttered a barely coherent "Speak of the devil" under his breath, and quickly distracted himself on his computers' screens.

"I don't think that's possible, sorry Misa; I will be working through my lunch break today. Ryuzaki and I have lots of work still that needs to get done." Light apologized, although on the inside he was half-tempted to roll his eyes. The older detective nodded, concurring with the other.

"But Light…." she continued to nag him, but eventually declared herself defeated; sticking her tongue out at L, as she made her leave.

"Bye, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda shouted after her retreating form.

Light emitted soft whimpers as his face rested in his arms, permitting his mind to drift to the land of slumber, attempting to get L's attention; to no surprise, the insomniac proceeded to stare with those obsidian depths, as words scrolled down the screen, utterly ignoring his partner. "L…" he complained, using his alias intentionally and raised his head to catch a glimpse at the ravenette, with his almond milky gaze. "I'm tired…" the brunette aloud the tone in his voice to stretch to a higher note, notifying the distinct drowsiness that he was experiencing.

"Yes, Raito-kun. And why are you stating the obvious?"

"Can we go to bed now?" the younger of the two dropped his head back down on his desk, yawning and closed his chocolate-stained eyes.

"But, Raito-kun, it's only four A.M. There is still much work to be done."

"Yeah, and I would appreciate if I could get some rest…" the Kira-suspect believed if he didn't get sleep soon, he might just 'persuade' the detective to. Damn, did he just want to grab L and kiss him. Hard. But, that would be socially unacceptable.

"Oh, alright…if you insist." L uncurled himself from the chair and rose to his feet, back still hunched over; and began to pad over to the elevator, dragging an extremely dozy Light.

When they arrived in the bedroom, the black-haired male immediately snatched up his laptop, and crunched into his regular position; with his knees pulled up to his chest; his laptop balancing cautiously upon his knees. Restlessly climbing under the covers, the brunette sighed, taking notice of the boy beside him. "Ryuzaki, don't you ever sleep?"

"Every normal human being sleeps, don't they?" L replied with a question.

"Who said you were normal?" Light laughed, turning to face the unusual detective. "But really, Ryuzaki, you should come to bed." It was more of a demand than a suggestion; so the raven-haired man's digits on his right hand slid across the keys and pushed onto the power off button, the pale light that once filled the small room was gone; and he slipped into bed and under the warmth of the blanket. "Goodnight, Raito-kun."

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki-san." And with those last words spoken, Light was out cold, while L was drifting in and out of consciousness.

The detective's eyelids fluttered open, his body refreshed and invigorated; he had gotten two hours of sleep, the most sleep he's had in three days. He gently patted the other on the shoulder, in an attempt to wake him from his slumber. "Raito-kun needs to wake up now, its seven-thirty in the morning; I already allowed for him to sleep in for half-an hour."

A drowned-in-covers groan escaped his soft red lips, and he turned to look up at L, who was practically on top of him. Light moaned again, this time of frustration; as he struggled to gain his balance while lifting himself to his feet. "Alright, alright, I'm awake." the younger protested, and right in time too. The hunched-over man held a tight grasp on a soft white pillow, in mid-air, being prepared to swing if the brunette didn't decide to get up and begin work. But, the Yagami boy realized just in the nick of time; and stole the item right from L's hands. The insomniac pouted, adorably (In Light's mind); before clearing his throat. "I insist that Raito-kun acts quickly and that he has ready an explanation for the remainder of the investigation team, when we arrive; as to the reason for being belated." The other nodded, corresponding; and quickly slipped neat-looking attire, and complied to the raven-haired detective's orders; by following him down the elevator and to the right floor, where the rest of the police force was patiently waiting.

-falls off chair- Don't fall off your chairs,

-Star Dancer


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Celecia (dancingonthestars) is back. Well, I forgot to write the authors note on my first chapter…..Whoops. For the people who have read this, followed me, or favorited, and all that other stuff; I appreciate very much! Thank you soooo much, and I hope you will stick with that retarded bitchy weird person that is me, and keep waiting for new updates in the future. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and will accommodate me in the updates to come. I appreciate all the support I can get, so please give me hugs. I think I covered everything….XD

And now without further ado, I present to you chapter two. JK. It's the disclaimer first.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Death Note, not even in my dreams. But it's fun to pretend, right?

Light couldn't manage it anymore, L was too damn cute. He was forcing himself to have to separate his person from the detective until these hopefully-temporary emotions abandoned him for good, which was going to be particularly problematic since he was chained to him. He couldn't look the insomniac in those ebony, swirly, emotionless depths and prevent himself from attacking those soft-looking lips any longer. Fuck. Plan A: just don't answer his questions, and ignore him at all conceivable situations.

At every open possibility, the brunette would avoid the interesting male.

Twirling around in his swivel chair, Light succeeded in averting his almond-colored hues every time L attempted conversation that night, but it wasn't going to be ever-lasting; he would eventually have the necessity to invent some sort of excuse.

"Raito-kun."

At the low seductive tone the skinny male's voice took upon itself, the teen directly let his gaze slowly drift to the origin of the voice; grasping onto his dignity, and keeping ownership of his tan complexion, as he came face to face, skin to skin with L. Wait. When did he get so close? Somehow the detective accomplished the task of dragging his chair across the floor silently. Light didn't even pick up on the sound the chain emitted when going from taut to slack in a matter of seconds and dip to the floor between the two boys. He was now inches away from those lips he longed and dreamed about to kiss, but that wouldn't go too well; considering the possibility of L slamming his foot into the younger's face, if he followed those dreams of his. "Raito-kun." There it was again, the deep-pitched purr. Reality smacked the brunette up the face. "Y-yes…?" 'Dammit. I stuttered.' He mentally smacked himself.

"I just was interested about the account to why Raito-kun was staring at me while smiling." L had backed away now, giving proximity betwixt them, delivering his thumb up to his lips; and perching it there, and anxiously gnawing at the skin.

At the deluge of words, a blush flooded onto the teen's cheeks; quickly permitting his gaze to drop to the floor. "Oh, um…it's nothing, just thinking."

"Ah, I see. Raito-kun doesn't appear too well, would he value on taking up my offer to retire for the night?" without a response, L rose from his position, standing to his feet. "Although if Raito-kun doesn't seem to be bothered by the inconvenience of me showering, he can catch some rest, while I do so."

"O-okay…"

The lanky detective shuffled across the room and into the elevator, where they eventually succeeded in reaching their shared room. He slid his hand into the pocket of his worn-out blue jeans and lifted a small silver key to unlock the handcuffs. And before Light could slide back into reality, and process, what the hell was happening; the raven-haired male was out of sight, and the barely audible sound of water was heard.

The droplets of water came rushing over the sides of L's face. It traveled delicately across his pale skin and poured over his lips, as it continued its journey down his figure. He scrutinized his vision on the driblets, as they launched themselves over his fingertips by the force of the faucet.

An abrupt halt came to the water tap, as the dark-haired man stopped its flow, turning the knobs to the right. He quickly draped a towel around his waist, and stepped from the bathroom; crossing into the bedroom, and allowing the droplets of water trickle off the strands of hair, making the floor their destination.

His ink-colored orbs flickered up to where Light was sitting, reading a book, like usual. To be honest, the teen hadn't even recognized the older male was in his presence, till he heard, no more like felt, the clanking of metal on metal; and a silver cuff slide and clasp onto his wrist. L averted his attention to the bed, that, for some unknown reason, seemed very tempting; sleep becoming a very realistic item to him. For the first time in a long time, the black-haired male almost appeared to be…tired.

The Kira-suspect glanced up from his book, beholding the sight of the insomniac wearing only a towel. His hands tightened their grip he had on the volume, a dark crimson claiming his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut. 'I have to avoid him, I can't stand having these emotions racked up inside me.' Rapidly avoiding any more of the discomfort, the brunette's honey-swirled optics flew back to the pages he was currently reading, before his distraction; catching faint glimpse of the detective arranging the different pajamas he had to wear, choosing a top and pants; and walking back into the bathroom.

L returned to the bedroom to find his suspect fast asleep, deep into slumber, and probably dreaming. Light's tough features that were usually displayed upon his beautifully tanned face, were no longer there; all that was shown was curly eyelashes, attached to heavy eyelids, closed over glossy golden hues with flecks of red hidden in them.

A/N: Well, that's it for today. I am so tired…. *falls off chair* Hope you guys liked it, and keep waiting for more.

Light: R&R, please!

L: Up by four point seven percent.

Light: Wait, what? Why? I was trying to be nice.

L: Because you're helping Celecia with this story.

Celecia (aka, me): Ouch...

Light: That's awfully rude.

L: Up by one point three percent.

Light: Ugh…

A/N: See you guys later, keep waiting for updates; oh, and don't forget to R&R! Bye-bye for now! *flies off to who-knows-where*

Don't fall off your chairs,

-Star Dancer


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

A/N: Hallo, guys. Chapter three, yay! I haven't updated in over a week, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I was away for a whole week, so yeah; a lame excuse, I know. I have been working so hard to get this story rolling along. Tired…~ I hope you like this chapter, it's not the greatest crap I can write. I'll get better as this story progresses….hopefully. I hope you enjoyed the last update I did.

I just said 'hope' twice in one paragraph. *twitchtwitch*

Did you know, the word 'anyways' isn't a word. It's always 'anyway'. Lesson of the day. Well, I'm going to put a stop to my endless blabbering, and just get on with Chapter three.

I like reviews. So whether it be positive or negative feedback, I will eat them and they will help me update faster. Negative attention is still attention, nonetheless. So please review and tell me what you liked or what can be improved. Enjoy!

"Raito-kun, time for rising." L's soft voice shook Light from his slumber. The only response was a barely lucid jumble of jibe, and the teen rolling over; his back facing the detective. "Mmm…" he moaned, almost as if he was in pain. "Go away…." he mumbled through the blanket that was draped in disarray over his sweating form. The insomniac quickly took note of that. Light was perspiring violently and his regular tan pigment was replaced by a reddish complexion.

"Raito-kun appears to own a fever; I will permit him to take the remainder of the day to rest." the dark-haired male removed the handcuff from his wrist; latching it around the bedpost, disappeared for a couple of minutes, and returning with a cold, damp cloth; blanketing it on the other's brow.

In return, a faint groan of discomfort was emitted from between Light's barely parted pale lips. His panting became heavier and more frequent, causing L to inwardly panic. His fingers began a sloppy rhythmic pattern; the realization of working on the case in their room, coming to his remembrance.

The detective rushed to grab one of his many laptops, while returning with great haste. If Light was Kira, which he was ninety-nine point seven percent sure he was, although he would never admit his high percentage of assurance of the Yagami boy's guilt to the rest of the task force, the brunette could be playing games; just to get L's attention elsewhere and escape.

Quietly stepping back into their bedroom, the ebony-haired male planted himself beside his suspect; being cautious not to wake him.

The rapid tapping of keys was heard above the seemed-like-never-ending muteness, as the teenager was lost to unconscious dreaming. The only interruption of the consistent melody of the ravenette's quick fingers, was the ragged inhales and exhales originating from the dormant male; his eyelids fluttering and twitching as he slept.

L had no clue why, but to be honest, he couldn't quite focus on the case; his usual collected and compound mind kept bringing his thoughts back to the person he was currently chained to. Why? He wasn't sure. No matter how hard he attempted to keep his wandering brain on the task at hand, he just wasn't able to. That normal bored expression he claimed kept slipping up into a little smile, and was unable to remain with that neutral appearance.

Several hours, to the point of the bright sky being consumed by darkness, approximately eleven at night; of pure exhaustion later, for the insomniac anyway, the auburn-haired boy awoke; glancing to the right, and to his surprise, L. The world's greatest detective. The only human being that like, never sleeps. Was silently curled up into a fatal position, as if someone were to afflict pain upon him, and was fast asleep. He appeared so calm and angelic when he slept; almost like he was dreaming of gumdrops and candy canes, and a high probability of cake as well. And just when the teen thought it couldn't get better or cuter for that matter; L smiled. The faintest little flicker of an upward gesture of the lips. It vanished, and was replaced by flushed cheeks and a soft whimper. "R-Raito-kun…" a barely audible cry of desperation. "N-no…" a breathy whisper muttered under his breath, as his eyelids squeezed shut; the only sign of life, since he wasn't breathing, was a twitching of his foot, that was gingerly tucked under his stiff body.

Light took the advantage, and shook the detective back to reality, taking him in his arms and hugging him tightly; something only his irrational mind could come up with. "Shh…it was just a dream, a nightmare to be exact." The brunette smiled lightly against the obsidian locks of hair, all set in disarray. At that precise moment, L struggled out of the suspect's grasp around his thin form; panting and gripping the sheets with great force; causing his knuckles to turn white, shaking violently and wiping vigorously at his half-created tears with his free hand.

"I-I'm fine…Raito-kun does not need to fret over unnecessary, and most definitely not his problems." the dark-haired man let his eyelids collapse over black orbs, a shaky breath releasing itself, and flying into the small space between the two males.

"You're not okay; you were just having a freaking nightmare. What was that all about anyway? I believe I deserve an explanation for calling out my name while you were sleeping, or at least a thank you."

"I reassure Raito-kun that I am perfectly fine, and that he shouldn't worry. I have no idea what he is talking about. But Raito-kun is right in that way, I apologize for being inconsiderate. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, mind telling me what you dreamt about?"

"That is nothing of Raito-kun's concern. Besides, it was just a nightmare."

A/N: That concludes Chapter three. I deeply apologize for such a short update, and a shitty one at that; I will attempt a better one next time. Once again, please review and tell me what you think. I need reviews to keep me going.

Light: Bye, readers, see you in the next Chapter; keep reading and wait for Chapter four.

L: Adiosu, minna!

Don't fall off your chairs,

-Star Dancer


	4. Chapter 4: Smiling

A/N: Holy shit, my head hurts. Ouch, I have a headache. I was really busy over the course of a couple days, considering this Chapter is going to be crap, and I have a reason: not a very good one, but it's still remains valid. Please have mercy, and be nice.

Wow…I must really suck at writing, having no reviews, and I've already written Chapter four for the people who are still reading this. I'll give you a hug if you review my story, as well as a shout out on the next update.

I really do hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and if so, please review. If this Chapter sounds like I was half-asleep when I wrote it, it's true. So, apologies for shitty update.

I keep forgetting to write the disclaimer. sORRY.

Disclaimer: Haha, if I owned Death Note, shit would of went down at least once or twice while they were chained together.

The Yagami boy awoke to the sound of rustling of the chain that bound the two together; he half-sat up, his elbows supporting his body, as he glanced around, hoping to find the origin of the noise that was currently interrupting his sleep, and found L frantically ripping through drawers and stacks of paper, desperately rummaging for something; Light didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Instead of pondering longer, he drowsily mused his thoughts aloud, "L, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the ravenette quickly dismissed the use of his alias, too caught up in whatever his emergency was at that current moment.

Disrupting his disappointing search, and getting rather irritated at no response from his friend; Light yanked the covers from his form, and with a bit of trouble, stumbled to his feet, shuffling across the room to where the detective was in a mess. Before he could reach to where the dark-haired man was standing, suddenly the chain grew taught and his wrist was snapped back; his feet losing their footing, getting jerked backwards and landing on a pile of books. That appeared to gain the insomniac's attention, and he didn't seem amused at the younger's misfortune; instead his expression was one of great distraught.

His thumb hovered above his lips before bring it down, nibbling on the tip, almost as if he was nervous.

"L-" Light began, but corrected himself this time around. "Ryuzaki, what, may I ask, are you doing?"

Those obsidian orbs were glaring holes into the carpet before raising their penetrating gaze to meet those caramel optics, that were staring up at him from the floor. His lips parted as if he meant to speak, but quickly snapped shut, not having words to say; offering a look of despair and replied slowly. "I'm…I'm afraid that I have consumed the last of the sweets, and therefore none are remaining."

Light seemed ready to burst out laughing, but kept his calm and collected appearance, stammering onto his feet, only to come face to face with L; about to answer when he got interrupted by the ebony-haired male. "Watari's out of town for a few days, and I don't have any cake left, not do I have anything sweet or sugary."

The younger male casually shook his head, already a headache forming in the back of his skull. "Oh, Ryuzaki, what am I going to do with you." It was more of a statement than a question. "Let's get dressed in clean clothing before we head out. Don't worry, I know how to drive."

The raven-haired man's eyebrows were drawn together in confusion, "Hmm? What is Raito-kun implying that we do about the situation?"

"We are going to the mall to get you some of those sugary sweets that you ran out of."

"Why is Raito-kun acting nice to me?"

If Light was with someone else, he would have blushed, but this was L; and he wasn't one of those crazy love-struck schools girls, either. It took all his strength to obtain his tan complexion, and averted his cinnamon gaze to the floor; grasping at his right mind to invent some sort of excuse. "Well, if we don't get you your immediate diabetes, your deduction abilities will decrease by forty percent; and there is a less chance of catching Kira sooner." he inwardly sighed a sigh of relief, before returning his almond irises back to the detective; flashing a charming smile.

Once the boys had made it to the car, that was when the Kira-suspect began to panic. He had taken his driver's test before, but he hadn't exactly passed the drivers part of it. Shit. His fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, gripping it rather tightly, as his foot pushed down on the petal. How they got to the mall? Let's just say, when L had gotten out of the vehicle, he was shaking slightly; his face paler then before.

"Raito-kun, you're percentage has increased by seven point four percent." The insomniac had almost fully recovered from the life-threatening experience, and was now strolling towards the large building with Light at his side.

"What? Why?"

"Because Raito-kun nearly attempted homicide as well as suicide." The older male replied calmly, dragging his feet as he walked.

In return the teen merely rolled his eyes, before answering with the last of his patience. "Whatever, let's just get inside and get this over with."

Once they had safely gotten inside the rather large mall, Light was all over the place; an irritated L getting pulled along. After approximately two hours of endless shopping and browsing the isles in every store, the purpose of coming here returned to the brunette's remembrance; subconsciously grabbing the other's hand and fleeing off towards the little candy shop. The world's greatest detective found himself standing before a place of hundreds of sweets and goodies; his heaven. He just about dropped his bottom jaw in absolute awe, but didn't, considering he had his pride to care for as well.

They had spent at least half an hour in that store alone, before exiting the building to return back to headquarters. The drive back wasn't very nice at all but he had his candy to comfort him.

They had finally gotten back, and Light was absolutely exhausted. His spine hit the mattress with a soft 'thump', sounding his surrender to the day's work; longing to curl up and give in to the temptation of sleep and lie mutely with L in his arms. Well, maybe not the last part.

"L…" Light faintly whispered, turning his attention to barely audible warm breath flooding over his ear; causing his cheeks to turn a bright crimson, as the older male was inches away from the teen's face, appearing as if he was asleep. If he really was, Light couldn't quite tell. But this was the second occasion where he found L yielding to rest. It was a cute and heart-warming scene that the brunette would forever remember.

But the detective didn't seem to cherish it for a very long time, reckoning since he quickly lifted an eyelid to regard the other male; as if he felt the suspect's honey-colored gaze on him. The younger boy couldn't refrain from smiling a little.

"Why is Raito-kun looking at me like that?"

A/N: Okay, so I made this Chapter a tad bit longer for my readers, considering that my other two Chapters were cut rather short. I hope you liked it, and if so, please review.

Don't fall off your chairs,

-Star Dancer


	5. Chapter 5: Kira

A/N: It hurts so much…. I'm so sorry if I upset anybody with this Chapter, since my angsty muse is killing me; I just can't hold it in anymore…. My inner depressed and angsty mind has taken over; therefore, it's going to be released in this Chapter. Muhuhu!

Thank you SOOOOOO much to the two people that reviewed this story. Shout out to High on the Rainbow. I appreciate the support; I've read one of your stories: Teenage Dirtbag: Continuation, and I absolutely loved it (Don't worry, I won't forget about the original author, iFluffRaver). But it was amazing, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart, that I don't have, for the support. I agree so much that stories have their own bitchy personality; sometimes they won't let you write more. XDD

And let's not forget about Lupita M. I will be checking out your stories soon and thank you soooooooo much for stopping to take the time to review. Arigotou!

Here we go on the emotional (hopefully) Chapter that has forced itself out of me. Unleash the angst! *falls off chair*

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own DN? Didn't think so.

Light was literally shaking. Shaking out of skin. He screamed. Screamed? More like hollered for the whole of Tokyo to hear. His breathing was more like panting, his caramel eyes were almost as wide as L's; the memories had just flooded his remembrance when his fingertips brushed against the fabric of the once frequently used Death Note. The burning hatred and malice returned to his now fully-complete memory; all he wanted to see was that pale lanky detective fall down, and witness his breath stop as well as his heartbeat. He wanted L DEAD.

They had just finished capturing Higuchi. But he was dead. They had lost all hope for the case.

When they returned to the headquarters, the teen had collapsed onto the bed sheets; gripping the article of material tightly, still quite not recovered from his earlier scare. He was Kira, and L was his enemy. He was going to kill him.

In the middle of his daydreams, the brunette was, rudely (in his mind), disrupted by the dark-haired man; as he shuffled into their room; the insomniac stared at Light with his penetrating obsidian gaze, causing the younger male to become nervous, shifting in slight discomfort.

"Raito-kun is Kira." his voice was low, almost a murmur of wasted breath.

Immediately Light shot him one of dagger-filled cinnamon glares, calming replacing his mask. "You're still stuck on that ridiculous notion? I thought we just concluded that Higuchi was Kira?"

"Higuchi was the third Kira. Raito-kun still remains the first Kira." L replied coolly, lifting his form from the spot on the bed where he had originally sat; only to drop his person in front of the small window, and stare out the window, not really paying attention to Light's continuous blabbering. The raindrops pittered and pattered across the glass, leaving a watery trail behind them; as they flew down the window-pane. The detective lost his focus on the water droplets, as his view of the city lights blurred. "I apologize, Raito-kun." The older male took advantage of the thick silence, after the other's flood of words, and spoke with sincerity in his tone; it almost had a hurt hint to those three words.

The teenager stopped dead in his thoughts, and let his amber optics wander to the man who had spoken. "Pardon?"

"I don't particularly enjoy repeating myself. I said," There was short pause before he continued. "I apologize, Raito-kun."

Light was so confused. Wait…the great L, just said sorry? When was that influenced? He shook off his deep-mind searching, and answered softly. "What…are you apologizing for..?" he was confused as ever; but the older male just seems as though he wished to sink into the carpet and disappear. He almost appeared as if he was sad. Almost depressed looking. "L…?

The raven-haired man watched the blood pour from the palm of his hand, and launch the drops off of the edge of his wrist; resting on the hem of his worn-out jeans. He almost seemed entranced at the sight of the bright vermillion liquid dripping from his hand.

Light caught view of carmen substance, and at first he was rather content with L's misfortune; but then his Kira conscience fled when he witnessed the other's expression. He looked as though he were depressed and didn't really care that he was bleeding. He had most likely brushed his hand against the windowsill.

The teen's left upper limb reached under the bed to retrieve a small box, laying it in the middle of his palm. It was labeled: Bandages. Without warning, he stepped off of the bed to plant himself in front of the detective's view of the city; which he didn't seem as though he were paying attention to it anyway.

Up close, the ravenette looked even more sorrowful and in pain. "You seem upset." He cautiously picked and chose his words, knowing full well that the other wasn't in the mood for conversation. Kira was fighting its way to his rational thoughts, but Light wouldn't allow him to. Not yet. He was so close to the one he was madly in love with, the proximity was barely a few inches. The teenager took the other's hand in his, stealing a quick glance at his friend's face; hoping for a little reassurance for his irrational gesture. L visibly winced as his fingertips came in contact with the other's skin, butterflies filling his stomach; causing a rapid shiver to shoot down his spine. His voice was caught in his throat, his obvious muteness becoming a realization for Light to begin the much-needed conversation to break through the thick tension that lay between them.

"L…" the brunette spoke, completely ignoring the effort to use his more preferred alias; his breath clouding over the dark-haired male's mouth. He leaned forward, brushing against the skin of those pale lips, wanting so desperately to kiss them. Right as the detective obsidian eyes widened, the younger one pulled away, almost as though reality had finally kicked in.

He dropped the cloth strip and lifted himself to his feet, disappearing down the stairs to the kitchen; leaving a traumatized L sitting at the window, the vermillion red liquid still dripping off his wrist, as he stared in shock after the leaving male.

A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for the interruption. No, I'm not. Muhuhuhu! Please review if you liked it, even if I caused you to suffer for the LxLight almost-kiss thingy. Ha. See you guys next Chapter. Bye!

Light: I hate you, Celecia.

Me: What, why?

Light: I could've kissed L, and you ruined my chance.

L: Pardon me?

Light: I said nothing.

L: Up by two point four percent.

Me: bURNNNNN

Don't fall off your chairs,

-Star Dancer


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss?

A/N: Dancingonthestars is back! Is that a good thing? XD

Thank you so much Rainbow-chan (High on the Rainbow) for the continued support. You will get your kiss soon. They will kiss in later Chapters. Maybe this Chapter? Who knows? The story of yours that I'm reading, Raising Hell, is sooooo good so far. Love it! Poor Mello…lol. I highly suggest to anyone who is reading this; GO READ HER STORIES, THEY'RE AMAZING.

Thank you Lupita M for reviewing again, and sticking with this story. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE for not being able to read your stories; I don't know Spanish. *cries* I'm so sorry… Since you seem to know English rather well also, you should write one in English for me to read. Preferably Death Note or some other really popular anime. I would really love to read some of your work.

I got a review from someone new. Yay~! I thank Orange Diary for such nice feeback; I'm sooooo sorry if I upset you a bit with the slightly deceiving rating of 'K'. I will now mention my changing of the rating to 'M', to clear anybody else of confusion. Thank you for the many compliments on my writing as well. Don't worry, I am a new writer also; and this is my first fanfiction, so it's not going to be fantabulous.

I deeply apologize to my readers for a belated update. My muse has a mind of its own, and decided to run for the hills for a vacation. …So not cool. -frowns-

Anyhow, I present to you Chapter six!

Disclaimer: Shouldn't my writing the word 'Disclaimer' in the first place, tell you that I don't own DN. Like, it should be obvious by now. I've told you like, what, how many times now? Five?

All he wanted was to sink into the carpet and dematerialize, to fall away from the world and not have to face his problems. As immature as it was, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the way it was before the Kira case. When he didn't have to face reality, just consume several cakes a day and work. When he didn't have to deal with emotions and feelings, and remain monotonous. When there wasn't someone constantly criticizing his abnormal quirks, and when he could be the emotionless unknown detective; not having to worry about this affection for the insulting brunette trying to fight its way out. (A/N: This is all I had written for like a whole five days. I should be arrested for procrastinating. ._.)

It had been ninety nine hours (A/N: Four days and three hours for those of you who are too lazy to do simple math.) since the 'incident' that occurred between the two males.

"Raito-kun." It was spoken with obvious firmness in his voice, intending to retain the brunette's attention. There was no response for a few dragging minutes; the only noise sounding in the room was a barely audible ticking from the clock at the other side of the room, and turning of pages in the stacks of paper work everyone was assigned. It was purposed to be a silent clock, but with the awkward muteness lingering betwixt the handcuffed pair; it was a rather large annoyance.

It may have been three in the morning, but the information they had gathered since Higuchi's death was beginning to take a lead on the investigation. Therefore, the police force: Ide, Mogi, Aizawa, Souichiro, and Matsuda: were all still at headquarters, along with L and Light.

None of the task force members dared to even breathe in the intense moment making itself known to the entity of the room.

Turning his head at an increasingly slow pace, Light trained his auburn gaze on the detective who had spoken. "Yes?"

Another minute-long silence and then 'SLAM'. The dark-haired man's foot bashed into the other's face full force, causing a stunned looking Light to be launched off his chair and landed a good four feet from his seat. The younger male's hands were blanketing his face, blood releasing itself from his nose from the impact. He averted his gaze from the crimson liquid to lock eyes with the person he was attached to, muttering a barely coherent "What the living hell?" as he yanked his arm back; the chain waxed taut, ripping the detective's footing from him. L's face came in contact with the floor, approximately thirteen inches from where the other sat; nursing his injured (probably broken) nose.

Soichiro immediately took to his feet, raising his voice as to gain there attention. "L- Ryuzaki, step away from my son." Instead of obeying the brunette's father, the dark-haired male stammered to his feet at the same time as his 'rival' did; pulling back his arm and punching Light right in the jaw, knocking him against the wall, before a fuming Soichiro began yelling. "Ryuzaki, get your fucking hands off Raito!"

Just as Light was to steal his revenge, and repay the ravenette with a beating to his face; Watari strolled into the room, a surprized expression replacing his usual calm appearance. "Ryuzaki." his voice gave away his clear annoyance. L shot his glare at the older man, anger only mildly surfacing onto his features, and replying with as much pride as he had left. "Raito-ku and I are returning to our room for the night. The residual of you may leave now." he padded towards the elevator, pouting from the disruption that had been caused during the middle of their fight; dragging an unconscious Light behind, and exhaling silently while murmuring a quiet, "Baka.." as he stepped into the metal contraption. The iron doors met together shutting out a furious suspect's father; who was currently ranting about the fight that had occurred just previous.

They had reached their bedroom in safety, and with no injuries, thank goodness. Light had eventually been awoken to consciousness, rubbing his temples and working away a blasted headache, and temporarily seated on the mattress next to an irritated L; typing agitatedly on his laptop, as the long slender digits on his hand rapidly flew across the keys. The brunette's head swung to the side, his piercing cinnamon optics resting on the ebony-haired male. "Ryuzaki….what the hell is up with you anyway? Is something the matter?" to be honest, the Yagami boy didn't care about him, it was merely out of habit; a polite thing to say in a situation akin to this. Well…not exactly polite or courteous as to the way he worded it, but the point remained valid.

"Whatever does Raito-kun mean?" the lanky detective's fingers came to a halt, as he pondered on that thought.

"You possess the hell of some mood swings." he retorted, intertwining his tanned arms across his chest as a 'I'm not giving up this fight' gesture.

"Raito-kun should elaborate."

At this point, Light was considering punching the insomniac. "I mean…" he began, his patience slipping from his grasp. "You fucking kicked me in the face."

"Does Raito-kun suppose that I'm not capable of anger?"

"Of course not, Ryuzaki. I kind of figured that out now…" the second sentence was whispered almost silently in the other direction.

"Well, Raito-kun should be aware that I'm very disappointed in his behavior as of late."

"Raito-kun doesn't know why, though." He mocked the raven-haired male's voice.

"Raito-kun shouldn't question my authority-" he was abruptly cut off by Light's lips pressed firmly against his.

A/N: I had no fucking muse for the longest time. Someone shoot me. Sorry for the late update. I would especially like to point out that I have let the kiss happen early; this is for you Rainbow-chan (High on the Rainbow). Otherwise, it would have come a lot later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you did please review….or L will kick you in the face.

Don't fall off your chairs,

-Star Dancer


End file.
